


TFC Is Sick and Stubborn

by Allonsia_AMER



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: After he passes out, But eventually submits to the power of friendship, But mainly just mentioned, Pretty much every Hermit, TFC is sick and stubborn, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsia_AMER/pseuds/Allonsia_AMER
Summary: TFC is definitely not sick and totally doesn’t need to rest or anything.





	TFC Is Sick and Stubborn

After double checking the system, Mumbo declared Sahara to be fully restocked! He was about to leave when he saw TFC enter.

“Oh! Hello TFC!” Mumbo said, waving to his friend.

TFC merely waved, then began coughing, like a lot.

Mumbo was no medic but he knew that that amount of coughing was not normal.

“Oh geez, are you okay TFC?” He asked.

Once he stopped coughing, TFC answered, “I’m fine,” in a very raspy voice.

“Whoa, you sound terrible,” Mumbo commented.

“I’m fine,” TFC rasped, “just a little cough.”

“You sure?” Mumbo was very concerned for his older friend.

TFC coughed again before he could answer. Which was also followed by a few very loud sneezes.

“Come on TFC, let’s get you back to your base. You need some rest,” Mumbo said, offering a handkerchief.

“I’m. Fine.” He sneezed. Rejecting the handkerchief, he began exiting Sahara. Of course Mumbo followed him, still urging him to take it easy and rest.

However, as TFC was walking around the shopping district to try and get away from Mumbo, he bumped into Joe.

“Oh, howdy TFC, say you don’t look so good, are you alright?”

“I’m fine Joe. It’s just a bit of allergies,” TFC insisted before going into a coughing fit.

Mumbo, unfortunately for TFC, caught up to him. Greeting Joe, he shared the fact that TFC is sick and needs rest.

“I’m not sick,” TFC urged.

“I beg to differ TFC, you’re coughing your lungs out and you sure don’t sound healthy, you really ought to get some rest,” Joe insisted.

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Mumbo commented.

TFC sighed, why were his friends so caring. It’s nice, but annoying because he totally isn’t sick and totally not about to pass out.

Anyways, he would have told them that he’s fine, but he passed out.

“Oh geez,” Mumbo said quietly, “I was worried something like this would happen.”

“We better get him to his base,” Joe said, sending a message to his chat about their current situation.

Joe and Mumbo worked together to drag TFC back to his base and into his bed. Doc saw the message Joe sent out and came over with some cold medicine. Stress and Iskall came over with some soup, Cub and Scar brought extra blankets and pillows, Xisuma brought a couple of water bottles, Ren brought a wet towel to cool TFC’s forehead, almost every Hermit came to visit their sick friend.

So it was a surprise for TFC to see so many friendly faces when he woke up.

“What happened?” TFC said in his confusion.

“You passed out from fighting your cold all day without any proper rest,” Joe said.

“Joe sent a message to the chat and we brought you some sick day essentials,” Scar said as Doc handed him some cold medicine.

“Uh, thanks,” TFC said in a bit of surprise. Maybe he was feeling a bit under the weather. It wouldn’t hurt to take a bit of medicine and maybe sleep for a few hours.

Plus Stress and Iskall make really good soup, he would be a fool to say no to that.


End file.
